Shadow Freddy
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: Vicent se dedicó a ver aquél repuesto del cuerpo de Freddy Fazbear. Aquél traje pintado de púrpura, justo como su color favorito. Se dedicó a sonreír como maníatico. Había tomado una decisión. Y no se arrepentía. [Purple Guy]


N/A: He, he, he~. Hola mis lectores. Aquí está Karoru Gengar escribiendo un fic de FNAF que no tiene romance al fin XD. Bueno, desde que "Alma de Metal" volvió a estar en mi perfil -decidí terminarlo cueste lo que cueste- me llegó esta idea. Estaba jugando FNAF 2 y me salió un jodido Freddy de púrpura en Parts and Service y grité "¡OMG! Es Purple Guy" y terminó siendo "Shadow Freddy". Como en las teorías lo ponen juntos hice esta historia de cómo pudo convertirse en él y, blah, blah, blah...

Género: se dedicó a ver aquél repuesto del cuerpo de Freddy Fazbear. Aquél traje pintado de púrpura, justo como su color favorito. Se dedicó a sonreír como maníatico. Había tomado una decisión. Y no se arrepentía.

Advertencias: Muerte de más de un personaje -los cinco niños, Phone Guy y del propio Vicent-, violencia, lenguaje vulgar, masacre y maltrato y muerte a los niños, faltas de ortografía, mención de locura y etc, etc...

Pairings: Ninguno.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece. Lo único de mi total pertenencia es este Fic y su trama. No gano dinero haciendo estas historias ni nada de eso. Ya no pueden demandarme, sociedad.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Vicent era una persona de muy poca cordura.

Las razones por las cuales hacía sus cosas eran desconocidas. Él era un joven de brillante futuro, pero que dado a algunos terribles acontecimientos -que la autora omitirá por discreción- su cordura se desvaneció y se convirtió en lo que era ahora.

Porque Vicent antes había sido un hermoso joven de cabello rubio corto y de hermosos orbes esmeraldas. Pero que usó un tinte para hacer su rebelde y hermosa cabellera rubia en una artificial y descuidada púrpura. Sus orbes brillantes volviéndose sombríos y violáceos gracias a las cirugías y la piel color crema ser grisácea.

El chico de 28 años se había vuelto loco.

No es que fuese algún santo humano con la misma locura que la del mismo Jeff the Killer, pero a veces incluso él podía repugnarse de sus propios actos.

Porque él mismo se odiaba por haber eliminado a cinco inocentes niños. Recordó que en ese día había estado de un pésimo humor y él, como un guardia del turno matutino le había sido sencillo disfrazarse de una versión dorada Freddy Fazbear y eliminar a aquellos chiquillos. Incluso le daba ganas de vomitar al recordar el cómo reía como maníaco al apuñalar a los pequeños y lamer con demencia la sangre carmesí que goteaba de más su querido cuchillo de cocina. También pudo recordar el cómo metía a los niños en los trajes de los animatrónicos para cubrir sus acciones.

Vicent se odiaba a sí mismo desde entonces.

Era como si tuviese la mente totalmente deshecha. Si bien a veces podía ser un jodido santo y hacer cosas buenas también tenía un tétrico lado que era tan enfermizo y desquiciado. Porque él también estaba atrapado, pero contrario a los niños que estaban enjaulados en los animatrónicos, él estaba atrapado en sí mismo, en sus propias emociones.

Porque él recordaba a su misma conciencia murmurar esas palabras...

—... Save them...

Y también a su locura enfermiza responder a su malditas ganas de acabar con todo.

—... You can't...

Vicent era el guardia matutino de Fredbear Family Dinner, compartiendo al mismo tiempo el puesto con Scott -bien conocido como Phone Guy- que trabajaba en el puesto nocturno. Algunas veces Purple Guy podía odiarse a sí mismo.

Recordó también el cómo le había cortado más del 90% de la electricidad al chico del teléfono antes de irse a su casa (1) para mañana llegar a la pizzería de nuevo con la grata sorpresa de ver a ese guardia muerto, adentro del traje de repuesto de Freddy Fazbear.

Eh, entonces esa era la razón de la sonrisa del gran oso café cuando le había visto al entrar ahí, en Show Stage.

Vicent había sido forzado a limpiar el traje de reserva de Freddy Fazbear. Lo hizo, quitando todo rastro de sangre y los órganos que colgaban de manera asquerosa del endoesqueleto y del traje. Una parte de él estaba repugnado mientras la otra sonreía de manera estúpida.

Al día siguiente el traje de repuesto ya no estaba en la pizzería. El mánager se molestó, pero no dijo nada. Supo con sólo ver a Vicent que él había sido el maldito ladrón pero apreciaba su vida, gracias. No quería morir a manos de un inestable guardia matutino.

Las semanas pasaron y Vicent seguía trabajando ahí. Fue entonces cuando lo decidió entonces.

Se había hartado de todo, absolutamente todo. De su vida de mierda, de sus emociones de mierda, de toda la jodida mierda que había pasado. Simplemente se dedicó a llenarse de determinación y hacer lo que quisiera hacer. Simplemente.

Llegó a la pizzería a las 11:00 P.M. Hora en la que los animatrónicos todavía no salían a hacer de las suyas y era justamente la hora en la que solamente el guardia de seguridad debía venir. Sin embargo, él mismo había pedido ser el "ascendido" al turno nocturno. El mánager aceptó de inmediato y mentalmente el chico de cabellos púrpuras se despidió de todos los jodidos idiotas que le habían hecho sentir miserable, jurando arrastralos al mismo infierno junto con él.

Vicent se dedicó a ver aquél repuesto del cuerpo de Freddy Fazbear. Aquél traje pintado de púrpura, justo como su color favorito. Se dedicó a sonreír como maníatico. Había tomado una decisión. Y no se arrepentía.

Se metió el en el traje dorado y comenzó a meterse a sí mismo ahí. Algunos cables se incrustaron en su delgado y varonil cuerpo, aunque veía que no daba para más. Pues notó que no podía hacerlo solo, al menos hasta que vio como Freddy y los otros tres animatrónicos llegaban a Backstage y le miraban.

Parecían confundidos y era de esperarse ya que comúnmente los "endoesqueletos" forcejeaban ahí, intentando salvarse.

—¿Qué esperan idiotas? ¡Hagan algo útil!

Freddy fue el mismo que ayudó a Vicent en terminar de meterlo ahí. Con fuertes empujones y gruñidos bajos de agonía por parte de Vicent, los animatrónicos vieron sangre correr por el traje morado del chico.

Purple Guy sonrió con sorna, de maner débil al ver a los cuatro animatrónicos marcharse. Apenas y podía respirar. Su cuerpo ardía como el jodido infierno. Tragó saliva apenas y fue cuando vio una sombra enfrente de él.

La alma desamparada de la madre de uno de los niños que él mismo había matado -y encerrado en el traje dorado que él mismo había utilizado- convertida en The Marionette venía a hacer de las suyas.

—... Give gift, give life...

Él se sentía cansado. Los párpados comenzaban a pesarle y se sentía realmente mal. Sabía que estaba muriendo, pero que justo como a los niños que había asesinado él mismo renacería como una alma atormentada y llena de sed.

Justo como The Marionette. Justo como Freddy. Justo como los demás animatrónicos...

... Justo como quería...

Vicent despertó en tiempo que le parecieron segundos. Se miró en una habitación de oscura y sucia, el piso de mármol de cuadros que le recordaban a un tablero de ajedrez. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una cámara. Purple Guy sonrió de manera burlesca, enseñando sus inhumanos dientes blancos y sus orbes ahora blancos brillar de manera maliciosa.

Se puso de pie y se tambaleó a los primeros pasos, para después salir de Parts and Service y caminar decidido a The Office, dispuesto a salir en busca de más carne fresca.

—... Esos idiotas...—Fue lo que murmuraba Purple Guy quitándose su cara de Freddy Fazbear de color púrpura negro para revelar su rostro humano totalmente putrefacto y pegado de manera enfermizo al endoesqueleto donde su loca alma había llegado a parar.—... van a pagármela caro.

Vicent alias "Purple Guy" se había convertido finalmente en un monstruo.

Se había convertido en Shadow Freddy (2).

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

(1): Bueno, se me hacía raro que iniciando la grabación de la noche cuatro Phone Guy estuviese ya en peligro y decidí poner eso. He, he, he~.

(2): Esto en realidad es una teoría que me llena demaciado la curiosidad. Si bien no está totalmente demostrada, me gusta y por eso fue que escribí un fic sobre ello.

Quizás y escriba algún día sobre Shadow Bonnie, ¿alguno tiene una teoría sobre él?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, pequeños.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


End file.
